


Tea

by Emily_Adkins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (So I've Been Told), Arguing, Canon Related, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Well-Written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Adkins/pseuds/Emily_Adkins
Summary: Levi took a day off and left the Scouts to fend for themselves for just a day. They're mature, basically-adults, right? What could go wrong?
Surprisingly, a lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially written because a friend of mine asked me to write something for her. She loved it. I figured that if one person enjoyed it, then many more would. So I decided to share it with the world. Please enjoy!

Levi knocked harshly at Eren's bedroom door. The sound reverberated through the stone walls of the old castle basement. It also startled the young man, who was halfway through removing his 3DMG harness for the night. He called for Levi to wait just a moment. Levi stayed silent. He stood in front of the door with his arms crossed tightly and a heavy scowl on his face. His breathing was sharp and slow. Every muscle in his body was tense. He started tapping his toe as he grew more and more impatient. He considered kicking the door down, but the hallway was a bit thin for him to be able to generate enough force. Besides, his ankle was still a little sore. No sense in re-injuring it. Maybe ramming into the door with his side until it splintered into a million pieces would be a better alternative.

  
Before Levi could actually try, Eren opened the door a little and peaked out. When he saw it was the captain, he immediately swung it open to greet him.

  
"Oh, Captain Levi! I'm sorry to have kept you waiting! Do you need something?" Eren asked. He felt Levi's steely eyes burning his flesh and boring into his soul. With a huff, Levi pushed past Eren and almost slammed the door shut behind him. Eren grew terrified in an instant. He felt his blood run cold, leaving his face as pale as snow. The air in his lungs was trapped behind a lump in his throat. He had never seen Levi so angry before. Was it something he did?

  
As soon as Levi growled his name, he started planning his funeral in his head. Levi's voice was low and audibly filled with rage. This was it. He would never see the light of day again, he could feel it.

  
"Eren. How **dare**  you," He snarled.

  
Eren showed his hands at his chest, curling towards the wall in fear, "What did I do?"

  
"You know damn well what you did, brat."

  
"I really don't, I do so many things. Please, Captain."

  
Levi raised his voice in anger, "Have you _seen_ this castle? Specifically, have you seen the kitchen? What were you doing in there, hosting a party for titans? It's a disaster! I take one. Day. Off. And I come back to this. It is the middle of the night and I now have to clean up your gigantic mess because you didn't bother to do it yourself and all I want to do is sleep."

  
Eren paused for a moment. He was a little confused. What gigantic mess? "Sir, it was just a few dirty dishes. I didn't think much of it."

  
"A few dirty dishes?" Levi nearly laughed at how absurd Eren was being, "Half the dishes are dirty. There's a broken mug. The floor is covered in flour. You spilled my tea leaves. And you 'didn't think much of it.' I expected better from you, Jaeger."

  
"Better from me? What did you think would happen?" Eren turned on the offensive, straightening himself out. "You're the only one in here with any skill at cooking and you left us. We had to fend for ourselves. And the mess was not entirely mine, okay? Connie and Sasha were like wolves in there. You should be upset with them, I was much more civil."

  
"Why? They're always like that. You, on the other hand, are in big trouble."

  
Eren scoffed, "I shouldn't be in trouble. I didn't do anything wrong."

  
"Oh yeah? Which one of you spilled my tea leaves?"

  
Eren opened his mouth to speak, but instead sunk down and stared at the floor. He mumbled, "I did..."

  
"That's what I thought. You should know better."

  
Eren continued to mumble to his feet, "Maybe you shouldn't have left the box out in the open."

  
Levi stood aghast. He was quiet for a few seconds, his anger stewing. "What did--"

  
"You heard me," Eren cut him off, "You left the box out, which is very irresponsible of you. There was nothing preventing it from getting knocked off onto the floor. So it's partially your fault."

  
"What? No it's not! You should be mature enough to know it's there and not touch it!"

  
"Why are you so upset? It's just tea!"

  
"It's expensive! And you're buying me a new box! Two, even!"

  
"Ugh, you're being so ridiculous! I can't believe I ever fell in love with you!"

 

 

The world stood still.

 

 

The anger in the room faded into pure shock in the blink of an eye.

 

 

Both of them grew wide-eyed. Eren's mouth hung agape, and his hands slowly migrated to cover it as he quietly squeaked. He felt his legs turning into wet noodles. He would rather the fight had ended in his death than like this. His words echoed over and over in his head. He shouldn't have said that. Levi wasn't supposed to know. Not yet, anyhow. Levi was caught completely off guard. He was dazed. Paralyzed. Entirely thunderstruck. His mind was absolutely blank. He couldn't form words. It's a wonder he was still breathing.

  
When Levi finally did try to speak, the only thing he could utter was, "Wh... What?"

  
Eren didn't respond. He couldn't respond. It felt like he had tunnel vision. Sound was so much more muted than before. His weakened knees gave out and he dropped to the floor. His hands grabbed fistfuls of hair as he sunk his face towards his lap. He felt stone cold, but his face was still beet red. He thought he must be dreaming and he'd wake up any second. But that second never came.

  
"You... You love me?" Eren barely heard Levi's voice through the pounding echoes in his brain. Everything was so quiet.

  
Eren knew he needed to respond. He had to force words out in a whisper. "I didn't mean to say that."

  
Levi stepped a little closer. He knelt down in front of Eren, his voice taking on a tone of comfort. "I didn't know you felt that way."

  
"You weren't supposed to," Eren said weakly, "I wasn't thinking and it just came out. I'm so sorry."

  
"No, hey," Levi dared to rest a hand gently on Eren's arm. "You don't need to apologize. It's okay."

  
"No it's not," Eren said with a sniffle. "I should have never said that. I should have never messed up the kitchen and none of this should have ever happened."  
"Look at me."

  
Eren made no effort to move. Levi waited a moment before gently turning Eren's head up, "Eren, look at me. It's okay. I'm glad you told me, even if you didn't mean to. I wouldn't want you living your life without ever speaking up about it and regretting it later on. Forget about the kitchen, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're okay."

  
Eren tried his best not to cry, but there wasn't much he could do to stop it. Levi showed a small, sympathetic smile. He pulled Eren in for a desperately needed hug. The gentle contact caused Eren to relax a bit. Levi was surprisingly warm. He wrapped his arms loosely around the smaller man's chest, never wanting to let go. His racing heart settled down. His breathing became less erratic. He didn't dare to pull away for at least 30 seconds, and even then it was slow. He wiped his face on his sleeve and composed himself.

  
Levi looked him in the eye - a tender look of compassion, "Are you gonna be alright?"

  
"Yeah," Eren's voice was still a tad shaky, "I'll be fine. I don't think it'll ever be the same, but I'll live."

  
"Good. Try to get some sleep, okay? It's late, I think you need it."

  
Eren gave a slight nod and stumbled to his feet. He managed to get himself into bed, and Levi sat on the edge of the mattress next to him. He offered to stay for comfort, but Eren just shook his head against the pillow. Levi understood. He leaned down for one last quick hug. After a moment of consideration, he went one step further and placed a gentle goodnight kiss on his cheek. Afterward, he rose from the bed, removed the light from the room, and quietly shut the door on his way out. Eren laid motionless in bed. He fell asleep that night with a light smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think! Your feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
